


M̸̧̧̤̞͚̣̲̟̪̺͋̔̃̔ͅơ̷̠͈̙̭͇̭͚͔̤̦͍̜̓̈́͋̊̅̾̅̀̓̂̄́̌̕ͅņ̵̙͉̄̃̈́s̶̡̧̛͍͔̪̩͍͔͓͛̐̒̓̆̂̇̕͝t̴̲̥̖̫̺̪͎̩̼̲̱̹͉̐e̸̲̫͔̍r̸̡̹̜͈̬̙̥̖͓̣̦͓͑̾̀͐

by SleepyInsomiac



Category: nah - Fandom
Genre: AU, Abuse, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Icriedwhilewritingthis, Magic, Sad, SmallFluff, Violence, angstsomuchfuckingangst, fuckingtags, georgenotfoundbeingthebaddestbitch, helpitssosad-, herewegoagain, ifyouretiredandyouknowitclapyourhands!, imsotired, imtiredandyetihadsomuchinspirationiwrotethis, justanauicameupwith, kindabad, kindagood, nobetawedielikehowtheparentswillinthecomments, purpledandranboocomeinattheend, sadveryfuckingsadandalilfluffattheend, screwofftags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyInsomiac/pseuds/SleepyInsomiac
Summary: Just a magic au I came up with tell me if I should continue it! Can be read as a oneshot or a story if I make more chapters.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound & Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

It was a warm Thursday afternoon and I'm currently hiding in my closet reading one of my grandmas old books. Technically I wasn't supposed to have it but I promised her that I would keep it safe. It was one of her old spell books. I usually would only practice the small spells since I couldn't get caught, since it's illegal too. Right now I am studying a healing spell.

“George, come down stairs dinners ready”, My mom yelled

“Coming”, I yell back. I quickly hid the book under the floorboards in my closet and started my way down the stairs.

“They caught a witch in the southside area, and she is now being sentenced to death on Monday at 2 p.m.”, the TV blared.

“Can you please turn that off”, I ask my dad, not wanting to hear anymore about it

“ Why should I, she's getting what she deserves.”, he replied 

“ Yea we all know that practicing magic and witchcraft is against the laws and just disgusting in general”, my mom added on. 

I just sigh and went to sit at the table. I can't even tell my parents about the fact that I was also able to practice witchcraft. You see, when you're born your parents have the choice of getting you tested if you carry a gene that allows you to use magic. When I was born My parents immediately had me get the test, because my grandma was also a witch. I was able to pass the test, because in me it was a recessive gene that didn't show until I was 13, and I've been hiding it for three years now. I'm lucky to even live, because if they find the gene they immediately execute you.

“ Here you go”. My mom says, breaking me out of my train of thoughts, as she sets my plate of food in front of me.

I just looked at the plate of food that consisted of rice, chicken, and corn. I started poking at the rice.

“Why aren't you eating”, my dad asked, with a scowl set on his face

“ Sorry” I said.

“ Hey, umm, I was wondering… why is witchcraft so illegal”, I timidly asked them.

“ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GONNA ASK THAT, THERE DANGEROUS AND DISGUSTING”, my mom yelled out. Her answer really made me snap, and i yelled back

“HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT, OR IS THAT WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF YOUR MOTHER TOO”

*SMACK*

All of a sudden I feel a sting on my cheek and I see my dad standing up, rage filling up his face.

“ Are you stupid why are you sticking up for some monsters.” ,He Said, glaring at me 

I just stared at him.

M̵̡̡̧̨̛̛͈̮͎̹͍̺̼̳̣͈̻̭̦̰͈̣͖͇͈̰̝̦̺̣͍̞̫͍͖̱̤͕͉̹̝͆͋̈́̑̎̑͌̐̑̄̒̆̄̅̓̃̂́̓̏͊̊͗͘͘͜͝ͅO̶̢̢͖͈̦͖̪̼͍̤͓̝̘̩̥̣̩̼̦̣̿̑̔̅̑́͋͂̉͐̈́͛͂̄͌̚N̸̨̨̨̢̛͚̺̫̬̟̼̞͇̫͍̣̼̪̟̻͕͉̜̘̹̘̩̘̝̹͈͙̹͔͓͊̄̈̓̓͂́̌̒̍̕͘͜͜͝ͅŞ̵̧̡̨̡͇̝̦͍̩̠̻̥͙̳̰̤͍̬͔̣̙̤̻̲̝̫̝͈̣̩̦̹͚̭̥͂̓͆̂̀̽͐̒̄́̄̾̽̉͑̿͊̃͘͠͝ͅͅT̸̨̰̦͕̳͕͍̰̙̻̝̺͍̠̱̬̩̺͖̤̣̳͋̾̽̓̍̈́͊̓̄͐̾̓͒̚̚͘̕͠E̸̛̤͗͒͗̏̿̏͌̉̏̑͒̑̃̀̄̓̃̎͛̓͋̇̂̕͠͝͝͠R̴̛̛͇̮̰̰̙̤̓͑̋͆̅̏̌̅̾͊̇͂͂̊̑̽̎͋̈͊͛̎̎̍͝ͅ

That was the only thing I could hear, repeating in my head. I was a monster. I started to tear up.

All I could hear was him calling me a monster.

“Just go to your room”, Mom said looking down

I got up and left the table. When I reached my room, I closed the door and went to the loose floorboard and took out my grandma's spell book. Whenever i felt stressed, mad, or upset, I would always read the old spells in the little book, it was soothing. I flipped back to the healing spell and continued to read it. I decided to try it and it took a couple of tries but after five minutes you could see my hand glowing a soft green color. I moved my hand to my cheek that my dad had hit, just in case there was bruising. The soft light almost immediately healed up my wound. I was so distracted that I didn't hear the door open or see my dad looking at me with a look. Could kill me if he wanted to.  
I just stared at him, he was yelling and I couldn't hear what he was saying as I watched him grab grandma's book and start to rip it into pieces.

R̴̺̯̰̘̩͕̜̓̽͌̅Ę̶̡̛̛̗̣͙̺̱̩̱͖͙̤̭͙̬̣̫͎̣̝̩̗͕͑͌̈́̏͛̂̍̑̔̿̈̈̈̋̈́̉̃̓̏͗͘ͅḐ̵̛̟̟͍̪͉̫͓͙̆̇̾̒̆̃̈͋͊̽̐̃̈́̽͠͝͝

All I could see was red. I was more than mad.

I was pissed.

I'm not really sure what happened but the next thing that happens is that I'm aflame and throwing fire on him to burn him. Soon enough I see my mom run in and a look of horror on her face as she sees her husband burning. She looks at me and then runs and I hear her start to call the police. Soon enough the whole house was on fire.  
Instead of running out mom had run back in the room to her beloved. 

“YOUR A MONSTER”, She yelled at me.

Ȃ̷̧̨̛͛̑͛͑̐͊̀̄̏͐͑̄̊͝ ̵̡̩̟̱̓̉̋͋͗͐͛̌̈́̈́͐̊̐̿̇̑̓͊͌̇͊̚͝͝m̸̢̲͔̺̣̘̬͙̱̫͚̊̄́̎̈́̇̀̂ǫ̸̛͉̭͓̟͈̙͕̱͍͎̙͕̘̹͙̻̼̪̝̽͂͗̈̒̇̾̽̐͗̉̈̍̐̌͊͘͜͝͝͝ͅn̵̢̧̡̼̬̜̩͇͉̪̩̙͕̻̻̯͎̼͓̾̽̐̎̾̔͂̍̊̀̇̇̈́̔s̴̛̥̋̍̒͆̾̓̎͋͒̏̊͗̈́̑͘͘͝ţ̶̝͔̅̌͆̿̃̔͌̎̆͝ē̴̢̢̪͔̫͕̪̣͓̺̲̙͈̫̤̤̤̼͙͍̝̄̈́́̐͘ͅr̶̰̰̭͔̫̫͛͂̿̌̈̈́̃͋̕͘͘͝͝

She's right I am a monster. As I come back to my senses I look around. I see all the flames that I caused. I see my parents on fire. I hear the police sirens. I was scared, not of the scene around me, but scared of myself.

RUN

Before I knew it I jumped out my window and started running. I ran through the small forest behind the now burning house.

“Hey, Stop” , one of the police officers yell.

I didn't stop, I kept running. Soon I heard many footsteps behind me running after. I'm just glad that they didnt start to shoot, most likely because they were scared because they didn't know what I could do. I kept on running. My lungs were burning and my legs were tired, but I kept pushing myself to run.  
Soon there was a clearing up ahead that had a large wall. Crap. That's the dam. I started to hear footsteps nearing and I backed up until I was about a meter away from the dam. I turn around and see the cops approaching. They stop around 5 meters in front of me. From what I can see, there are more than thirty of them.

“STOP”, one of them yelled. I took a step towards them ready to give up. That's when they start to pull out guns, tasers and restraints.

“Don't move another inch you Monster.” another one yelled. There was that word again. The word that made me lose all senses. I was enraged.

“I.”   
*crack*  
“Am.”  
*crack*  
“Not.”   
*crack*  
“A.”  
*crack*  
“ MONSTER!!!!”  
*crash*

A loud crash brought me back to my senses and I see that I'm at least 40 feet in the air. And I see the police start to run away. I turned around to see that the dam was destroyed and water was starting to flood everywhere. A lot of water. All of a sudden alarms started going off. And on a loud radio I can hear,

“A recently discovered male witch was running from the police and then broke the dam so please get out of the country as quick as possible, and if you see the suspect please get as far away from him as possible.” the radio said.

After that I passed out.

When I came to, I was on top of a tall building. I probably drifted here when I was knocked out.

All of a sudden I hear a baby crying. It sounds like it's coming from inside the building. Just to be safe I Dove straight into the water. I went into one of the rooms from one of the broken windows.

In the room I see a set of twins, two boys, set in a crib. Crying. They seemed to have a sort of bubble of air around them. They must also be witches. I quickly grabbed them both, the air bubble seeming to stay around them as I took them to the rooftop. As I examine them on the rooftop I see that they have their names on their clothes. Ranboo and Purpled. I guess they're sticking with me for now. They start to drift off to sleep in my arms. As they are falling asleep I look around and see all the damage that I have caused. I wanted to cry at that point, but i couldnt I had to at least get these two to a safe place. 

As I look around I see a small boat floating around. That could work. I used one of the spells I memorized from my grandma's book to bring it towards me.   
I settle in the boat with the two infants and we start to drift off to the west. We float for a while before I see land. I hope that this could be a new start.


	2. Fun Fact

Fun fact uh I wrote this as a narrative for my teacher-

I'm surprised she didn't email me.

She did ask about the names though-

I told her it was creativity.

She bought it.

Anyway have a good day/night everyone love ya!


End file.
